108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Xing
}} Lord Husband Purple Thunder Monster Purple Thunder Saint Yun Youzi Your Highness (By Gongsun Huang) Lord Su (By Song Qingci) Xing'er (By Chai Ling) Young Su (By Zhang Yuqi) Ghost Killing Buddha |species = Human(from Earth)|gender = Male|servants = |relatives = |occupation(s) = Star Master|affiliation(s) = Four Styles School|status = Alive|age = 21+|master(s) = Ju Yueke (Refining)|Stage = |previous occupation(s) = Pilot|star general(s) = Lin Yingmei Wu Xinjie Shi Yuan An Suwen Yan Yizhen Gongsun Huang Tang Lianxin Lu Shaqing Hu Niangzi Bai Yutang Zhang Yuqi Wu Siyou Hua Wanyue Gu Tong Lu Xiao Song Qingci Chai Ling|First Appearance = Chapter 1|stage = Currently Supercluster Early Stage Raw Superovid Late Stage (Peak)|allies = Zhao Hanyan Gong Caiwei|image = Su Xing.png|Version 1 U=132202810,4255576717&fm=173&app=25&f=JPEG.jpg|Version 2 |Chinese = 苏星|Pinyin = Sū xīng|star weapon(s) = |star weapon rank = |spouse(s) = Lin Yingmei (First Wife) Wu Xinjie (Second Wife) Zhao Hanyan (Third Wife) Hu Niangzi (Fourth Wife) Dong Junqing (Fifth Wife) Shi Xiuxiu (Sixth Wife) Hua Wanyue (Seventh Wife) Gong Caiwei (Eighth Wife) Wu Siyou Shi Yuan An Suwen Yan Yizhen Tang Lianxin Zhang Yuqi Chai Ling Xi Yue Gu Tong Song Qingci|title(s) = Major (China) Prince Consort (Great Liang Dynasty)}} Su Xing is the male protagonist of the story. He is a fighter pilot who finds himself stranded in a different world after his test flight of a new aircraft goes awry. He is armed with Silver Blade, an engraved handgun with a bayonet. He is the Star Master of Lin Chong. His name was previously translated as Shu Jing. Appearance A handsome young man. Personality On his way to becoming the number one pilot, his intuition, calmness and quick-thinking speed had always been his trump card. Su Xing is neither arrogant nor overly greedy. He's a little perverted but respects woman's opinion and never forces himself on woman (even under effect of aphrodisiac). He has a manner of real gentleman as he views Star Maidens as ordinary girls, not like a tools who only serve to satisfy his ambitions. He is loved by all his Star Maidens and they all want to have deeper connection with him which is pretty rare (almost nonexistant) in relationship between Star Master and Star General. As a soldier he has a characteristic of honor, loyalty and duty but he is not a foolhardy. Even in a new world he follows his principles from Earth. In Su Xing’s heart, friends worth believing in were more important than his life. Background Su Xing is military aircraft pilot who while doing a demonstration flight on Earth, ended up (transported to another world) crashing into another world. On newly found Liangshan continent he is alone and his Star Maidens are his only support. Plotline Su Xing is a man who transmigrated from Earth to Liangshan Continent. Alone in unknown new world, he didn't know anything about Star Duels. In order to save Lin Yingmei, one of the Liangshan's famous Five Tiger General, he gave her aritficial breathing while in the same time forming contract with her. At first Lin Yingmei was unsatisfied and disappointed because she, the famous Star General who never signed contract, now signed contract with an amateur who even didn't know about existence of Star Duels. After Su Xing risked his life for Lin Yingmei in Thousand Mount Kingdom, she wholeheartedly accepted him as her master. After fight against two cultivators of Grand Border Fortress, Su Xing and Lin Yingmei were attacked by Xun Huo and his Star General, Liu Qing'er when they were in their weakest state. Su Xing managed to kill Xun Huo by combining Chaotic Escape Technique and Silver Blade otherwise Lin Yingmei would be killed by Liu Qing'er. Plan for capturing Lin Yingmei was orhestrated by Wu Xinjie because she wanted Su Xing for her master but he was taken. Knowledge Star Wu Xinjie managed to compensate Su Xing by saving Lin Yingmei from an array and Su Xing forgave her. Wu Xinjie saw Su Xing will leave her and they will never again meet so she kissed him for the last time and something that was unprecented in Star Duels happened. Su Xing signed his second Star General, Knowledge Star Wu Xinjie. Trio then went to Heavenly River City fo find Divine Physician An Suwen because Lin Yingmei's recovery was stagnated. When Su Xing came in Heavenly River City, it was time of upcoming event, Water and Land Assembly. Although An Suwen was on beginning suspicous of him because he is Star Master, after some time she began to trust him. In Heavenly Water City Su Xing met Gong Caiwei and they solved and looted some legacy together. Su Xing and Gong Caiwei met again in cave where they together killed Blooming Water Dragon. Gong Caiwei took Dragon Soul while Su Xing got dragon's body and alchemy pill. After obtaining alchemy pill of Blooming Water Dragon, Su Xing began to practice Water Blooming Water Divine Thunder and because he needed techinque for that, he hired the best thief under heaven, Shi Yuan. He helped Shi Yuan obtain Mo Clan's Mo Attack Mechanism Records and Shi Yuan stole for him Blooming Water Divine Thunder technique (real and fake) from Blooming Water Sword Sect. After that Blooming Water Sword Sect caught Shi Yuan as a bait to lure Su Xing. Su Xing killed Supercluster Middle Stage Ancestral Master of Blooming Water Sword Sect and saved Shi Yuan. Touch by act, Shi Yuan signed Star Duel Covenant with Su Xing. When Su Xing realized he doesn't have restrictions for signing Star Duel Covenant's he signed An Suwen too, before signing they first became sworn brother and sister. Being chased by Blooming Water Sword Sect which called alliances of ten Great Sect Killing Warrant, Su Xing decided it was good time to become Outlaw. He chose the most difficult path and went to Void Liangshan to obtained Purple Outlaw Pendant. There he met Zhao Hanyan for the first time while she 'polishing mirrors' with her Star General, Dong Junqing. By strange of things, Zhao Hanyan and Su Xing got kidnapped by some eagle flying beast and were dumped in eagle's shit hole. To get out of shit hole and not to die on so bizarre way, Zhao Hanyan and Su Xing signed thousand year contract, Intertwined Branch Sword. By this contract they were practically like wife and husband and they weren't allowed to have bad thoughts about each other. When their Star Generals saved them, Zhao Hanyan used Su Xing to get her Outlaw Jade Pendant and left Void Liangshan. Su Xing and his girls only in the last moment obtained Outlaw Jade Pendant by killing already weakened Crying Infant. When Su Xing and his Star Generals were leaving Star Divining Platform they met Bao Xiaoyu and her Star Master Han Yu. Su Xing gave them astral bag so they can protect themself and because Bao Xiaoyu got good opionion of Su Xing, she told him about Heavenly Star who is seeking for Star Master and that she would like Su Xing to sing her because she was good to her and help her upgrade her Star Weapon. Su Xing got interested and went to Stone Tablet City where he found out there were some requirements for recruitment. Su Xing passed all with flying colors and when it came to last checkpoint called Military Slay Six Generals where martial strength was tested, Zhao Cheng, a fourth prince of the Great Liang Dynasty made a problem. Because he was losing to Su Xing who was one step from signing Heavenly Star, Zhao Cheng released Ghost Cavalry King. Zhao Cheng overestimated himself and he couldn't control it, he barely managed to escape alive. Su Xing and Yan Yizhen worked together and finally my manifestating Yan Yizhen's Three Arrows Lethal Crossbow they managed to stop Ghost Cavalry King who run into Falling Cherry Ghost Kingdom. After battle Yan Yizhen was worried because Su Xing had many Star Generals and she didn't intent to sign contract with Su Xing because she didn't want to get in conflict with other sisters but after persuasion of Su Xing's Star Generals she finally found her Star Master. After signing Yan Yizhen, second phase of Star Duels, Birth Outline, already started. Wu Xinjie found Su Xing a sect, Four Styles School because he was in need to refine Immemorial Sword Chant but he didn't know anything about refining. Su Xing easily got accepted in Four Styles School where he became Yu Yueke's disciple and met Tang Lianxin who was pretending to be a boy. When they in bath Su Xing easily noticed she was female and even helped her wear her panties. Earthly Grade Birth Outline was easily obtained and even some weaklings got their share but starting from Heavenly Grade Birth Outline things were not so easy as with previous because then even sects got involved themselves in fight for plundering Birth Outline. While trying to plunder Heavenly Grade Birth Outline close to Four Styles School, Su Xing got almost killed by Holy Lord of Draconic Demon because only Yan Yizhen was with Su Xing in that moment. Su Xing luckily got saved by Lu Xiao and Wu Siyou, who made Holy Lord of Draconic Demon run for his life. When Wu Siyou heard Lin Yingmei signed contract she was so enraged that she wanted to tear in shreds her contractor. Good for Su Xing, Lu Xiao kept his secret otherwise he would surely die. When he returned to Immortal Abode he found out from Yingmei that she and Wu Siyou are close friends because both were without contracts for generations and relationship between Panther Head and Pilgrim was always good. Lin Yingmei was firm if Wu Siyou tries to harm Su Xing, she will stake her life to defend him. When it came to plundering Purple Grade Birth Outline, all stong influences were present but Su Xing managed to steal Heaven Tearing Dragon and even got Birth Treasure Outline although he was surrounded by Star Masters from Ten Great Sects. Only Gong Caiwei and Zhao Hanyan helped him. Even after successful plundering Su Xing stayed to help Wu Siyou who was in precarious situation. Su Xing, his Star Generals and Wu Siyou with additional help of Gongsun Huang and Hua Wanyue managed to kill Elder Immortal Extreme Clarity and on that way Su Xing and Wu Siyou were number one enemy of Most High Path. When Su Xing and girls returned to Immortal Abode, Wu Siyou was still unwilling to accept Su Xing singed Lin Yingmei cause she thought he doesn't deserve her. Wu Siyou wanted Su Xing to prove her he derves Ling Yingmei by going alone to obtain Evil Smithing Writ needed to enter Evil Smithing Hall. His Star Generals rejected that immediately and it came to that Wu Siyou is going together with Su Xing. When they got in Vermilion Bird Territory Su Xing and Wu Siyou were acting as husband and wife in order to not alarm Ten Great Sects. Su Xing there met Gongsun Huang who was poisoned by Xie Diao and Xie Chan. With some effort Su Xing managed to save her and Gongsun Huang then signed contract with Su Xing, becoming his sixth Star General. Su Xing even managed to obtain Ten Thousand Year Gu Demon from Five Poisons Mountain in front of ancestors of Ten Great Sect and Lady Snake Scorpion. Su Xing and Wu Siyou fought against Eviless of the East but because he involed himself in Star Duels, Chao Wuhui appeared for the first time and sealed Enviless of the East and Zhong Qi in her seven-stories pagoda. Wu Siyou in front of the all presents declared Su Xing as her Lord Husband. When Su Xing returned in Four Styles Schol, he decided to refine 12 Wood Swords and for that he needed Evil Suppressing Gem Bamboo at least thousand years old so he and his Star Generals went to Heavenly Gem Valley where they met Heavenly Underworld Sect and Great Saint Starkiller. Su Xing fought with Great Saint Starkiller who was without his Star General and wasn't able to win against him. Their fight was interrupted by Emperor Liang who came because of Ten Thousand Year Evil Suppressing Gem Bamboo but Su Xing took it before him. When Su Xing came to Immortal Abode with Tang Lianxin's help he refined 12 Langya Swords. After that Su Xing completed Four Styles Solitary Path and signed Tang Lianxin. To get their Star Beasts, Star Generals must enter in Evil Smithing Hall with their Star Master if they have contract or alone without contract. So Su Xing needed to go in and out of Evil Smithing Hall eight times in order to help his seven Star Generals and Chai Ling get their Star Beasts. With Earthly Stars all went very smooth but with Heavenly Stars there was a little Trouble. Su Xing and Yan Yizhen obtained Yin Yang Carps with Zhao Hanyan's and Dong Junqing's help. In Evil Smithing Hall Su Xing took Lin Yingmei's virginty and after that they obtained her Star Beast. Gongsun Huang was exception as she wasn't willing to waste Su Xing's time because they needed to go in Buddha Kingdom in order for Su Xing to pass Chao Wuhui's test and bloom Meditative Mind Lotus Seed so she destroyed Evil Smithing Writ on her own and they got out of Evil Smithing Hall. Wu Xinjie's Star Beast was the biggest problem as it was Star Beast of third ranked Knowledge Star and it was very cunning. Su Xing and Wu Xinjie couldn't signed it, after that Su Xing took Wu Xinjie's virginity and Nine-tailed Fox saw that and got interested in this pair of lovers. She willingly signed contract with Wu Xinjie and helped her get her second Star Weapon, Eight Gates Black Gold Chain. When it came Chai Ling's turn, signing her Star Beast was very easy but they got unlucky to met Great Saint Starkiller and his Star General, Guan Ying with Four Stars Destined Star Weapon. Even though they could leave Evil Smithing Hall as soon as Chai Ling singed her Star Beast but Su Xing didn't want to go because of Gong Caiwei, as he was a man who was devoted to his friends. With Wu Siyou's and Su Xing's Heaven Earth Dark Yellow Skill they beat Great Saint Starkiller and Guan Ying and forced them to leave Evil Smithing Hall. After almost all his girls got their Star Beasts, Su Xing , his Star Generals and Wu Siyou who was already considered Su Xing's Star General but because of overlord's pride she didn't want to sign contract went to Buddha Kingdom to bloom Su Xing's Meditative Mind Seed. There they met Heavenly Solitary Star Lu Shaqing who developed feelings for Su Xing while they were in pagoda to obtain monk Four Noble Truth's alms bowl and staff. When Su Xing mediated in Five Dragons Colored Glass Lamp. he got attacked by Six Great Ancestors of Buddha Kingdom but with help of Lu Shaqing, Wu Siyou and his Star Generals, Su Xing bloomed Meditative Mind Lotus Seed. With bloomed Mediatative Mind Lotus Seed he easily subdued Six Great Ancestors who were stopped by Lu Shaqing. Lu Shaqing signed contract with Su Xing but decided to stay in Buddha Kingdom in order to comprehend Meditative Mind and secret of Star Duels. After leaving Buddha Kingdom, Su Xing got new from Chai Ling, Jiang Shuishui is in danger so he hurried to EcIIptic Palace but he was too late, Jiang Shuishui's Star Master was already killed because Jiang Shuishui was core of Ecliptic Palace's plan to divine future of Star Duels. Jiang Shuishui sacrificed herself in order to help Su Xing. On end of Evil Smithing Hall phase of Star Duels Chao Wuhui told Su Xing that new challenges from Maiden Mountain are expected him. Because only one months is left until the beginning of Three Heavenly Books phase of Star Duels, Su Xing and his Star Generals decided to part for one month in in order to advance their weapons and get some new items for Su Xing. Su Xing went with Zhao Hanyan on Black Turtle Territory to find place for new Immortal Abode and to scout Black Turtle Territory because it's place where the fourth phase of Star Duels is going to be held. While sleeping in inn they found two Star Maidens who fed them with aphrodisiac and wanted to obtain their essence but Su Xing and Zhao Hanyan somehow managed to cope with them. After seeing Su Xing's worry for her and under effect of aphrodisiac, they engaged into sexual intercourse while their Star Nests were still being sealed and when Star Generals went out, they were fully dressed up. While Su Xing was traveling alone, one girl seeing he is young and has Supercluster Early Stage cultivation intitiated kiss contract with him. This girl was Hu Niangzi, 59th ranked Star Maiden, who was running away from pursuit of Devil Star Palace. She initiated contract with Su Xing because she wanted exact her revenge on Guan Ying, who used soul of her friend to increase rank of her Star Weapon as she was being mislead by Devil Star Palace. Su Xing after signing contract with Hu Niangzi was looking to sing contract with Bai Yutang, a cute loli who he met in Evil Smithing Hall where he promised he will look for her. Su Xing had some minor difficulties because her 'mother' Gu Tong and co weren't eager to part away with Bai Yutang but after seeing Su Xing's sincere intentions, they were glad Bai Yutaing found so strong and good Star Master. Su Xing with Hu Niangzi searched new materials on sea and there he met again with Zhang Yuqi, later he got aquainted with her elder sister, Zhang Feiyu and Zhang Feiyu's Star Master, Xi Yue who was shocked when she saw Su Xing as he was the man she awe her life. She confessed love to Su Xing but Su Xing treated her with indifference thinking she was only being grateful. They coped with Guan Ying who was getting inflenced more and more with Dark Star on her Destined Star Weapon. In the process, Guan Ying's weapon collected soul of Zhang Yuqi so Su Xing asked Chai Ling what to do and she gave him token which he used to get close to Guan Ying in Devil Star Palace. Su Xing even helped her to relieve of demonic thing on her Star Weapon but they were stopped by Great Saint Starkiller and people from Devil Star Palace. Guan Ying as a proud leader of Five Tiger Generals didn't want to accept such way of life and she broke contract with Great Saint Starkiller who became only ordinary cultivator after being left without Star General. Guan Ying was taken in Chao Wuhui's seven-stories pagoda. Zhang Yuqi singed contract with Su Xing touched by saving her life. After his Star Generals returned, Su Xing planned to go on Treasure Feast organized by Crystal Dragon Palace because of rumour of Tanabata, a magic treasure that can sing and negate forcefully contracts. Lin Yingmei returned to Su Xing with Hua Wanyue who followed Lin Yingmei on her mission od weapon advancement. Hua Wanyue was shocked when she saw how Su Xing and Lin Yingmei making love. Before Treasure Feast Su Xing faced First Generation's Overlord, Lu Youyou and Second Generation's Overlord. Gongsun Zhuqing. He beat Heavenly Strength Star Lu Youyou while Gongsun Zhuqing helped Gongsun Huang comprehend her Heavenly Rank Technique. When Su Xing came to Treasure Feast he immediately asked Emperor Liang for Zhao Hanyan because she was absent and he sensed something happended to her via Intertwined Branch Sword. Emperor Liang told Su Xing in he manages to heal Zhao Hanyan, he will gave him title of Prince Consort. When Su Xing saw Zhao Hanyan she was very weak and unconsious, she barely managed to escape from Li Taisui's and Yang Zijin's attack. As they had Intertwined Branch Swords, he sacrificed his cultivation which dropped from Supervoid Early Stage to Supercluster Late Stage but was soon recovered cause Zhao Hanyan gave him her refined Millenium Tears, in order to heal Zhao Hanyan. After that Su Xing had threesome with Zhao Hanyan and Dong Junqing. When Su Xing returned to Treasure Feast, everyone was under attack of unsealed Emperor Liao and White Tiger Seven Spirit Stars. By Su Xing's return, situation completely changed as he destroyed Emperor Liao's formation and managed to force White Tiger Seven Spirit Stars in escape after hard battle with Li Taisui. On he end of Treasure Feast Su Xing kissed Wu Siyou in front of everyone and on that way Pilgrim Wu Siyou signed her first contract in millennium. They also got rid of Third Generation's Overlord and her two Star General assassins. Fourth , Fifth and Sixth Generation's Ovelords were killed by Fang Moujia's subordinate, called by Yelu Wuhin's Three Heavenly Books. Su Xing had already refined Metal, Wood and Earth Immemorial Sword so in order to refining Fire Immemorial Swords, he went to White Tiger Territory where rescued Shi Xiuxiu from attack of Han Bing who wanted to forcefully sign contract with her. Su Xing and Shi Xiuxiu unconsiously had sexual intercourse by caused by phyton's aphrodisiac. Although Su Xing took her virginity, she didn't hate him. Xi Yue was injured by Han Bing who even imprinted her spirit in Xi Yue's body and in order to remove it, Han Bing needed to be killed. When Su Xing find out that he immediately attacked base of White Tiger Seven Spirit Stars and engaged himself in fight against Li Taisui and his Star General Yang Zijin. Taisui reavealed his true beast form and everyone found out he is beast mount of Yelu Wuxin. He was too strong but was killed by Shi Xiuxiu who sacrificed her life in order to save Su Xing, after she heard her sisters talking about Su Xing, he became the first person she admired. Her parting words were that she hopes they will met on Maiden Mountain and she will then became his wife. Su Xing saved Xi Yue by ingesting strong fire soul in her and got his materials for fire swords. After that Su Xing and Hua Wanyue got connected by Tanabata and their feeling were connected. While he was having sexual intercourse, she was feeling all that on her body. Soon she signed contract with Su Xing and became his seventh wife. Chao Wuhui gave Su Xing challenge in form of Seventh Generation's Overlord Hu Banzhuang who trained Su Xing in combat while his women were comprehending Heavenly Books. In order to recover from injuries Gong Caiwei took him in her training cave where they dual cultivated. For Seven Stars Gathering, Song Qingci gather all remaining Star Masters to face Su Xing. Star Masters were unable to threaten Su Xing and Song Qingci's gathering was slaughtered by Shi Xian and her three friends. Su Xing did his best as he find out that without Song Qingci, Star Duels won't be over. He also found out all Star Maidens were only True Spirits while their true bodies are sealed in Mysterious Maiden Nine Heavens Star Battle Heavenly Book. After gaining Song Qingci's Star Weapon and causing phenomenon of 108 Star Weapons appearing, he killed Shi Xian. Su Xing on the end singed contract with Gu Tong, Lu Xiao , Song Qingci and Chai Ling and with his Star Generals, Zhao Hanyan, Gong Caiwei and Xi Yue, he enterted Maiden Mountain. Trivia * Su Xing became first man in history of Star Duels who signed contract with three Star Generals. * He acquired Outlaw Writ Plate by killing Crying Infant. * He possessed professionalism as well as his being from another civilization on Earth. He could not indifferently look on as his Star Generals died for him, no matter how great of a benefit existed in between. * Gongsun Huang helped him in fight against Ghost Cavalry King. * While Holy Lord of Draconic Demon was absoring Tong Hua's Star Energy, Su Xing took in the Blue Waves Heavenly Clear Damask, and he also urgently did not let go of the Heavenly Spirit Chest afterwards. * Su Xing met Wu Siyou for the first time when he was unfavourably battling Holy Lord of Draconic Demon. * He recalled the Water Margin that he read before on Earth, that universally appreciated classic plot of Wu Song defeating the tiger at Jingyang Ridge. * Green Feather Boots were the first item that Su Xing refined after becoming a tool refinement master. * His old grandfather was an incredible Chinese Chess player, having previously defeated several national players with one move. Su Xing frequently played with him at home, and to speak of it, this Chinese Chess was a specialty of Su Xing’s. * He stole Heaven Tearing Gold Dragon in front of two Supercluster Middle Stage ancestors. * Lin Yingmei was the first Star General he slept with. * He needed 17 days to refine his 12 Heaven Tearing Swords while consuming medicines in value over billion. * He captured Ten Thousand Year Gu Demon. * He used Purple Star Liangshan Outlaw Jade Pendant for the first time in battle against Emperor Liang. * He got invitation for Treasure Feast from girl named Longnu. * Su Xing stuck out his middle finger to Chao Wuhui. * Su Xing treated Riding Sword Flight the same as operating a fightercraft, and the other Flying Swords were treated as missiles. * When he was on Earth, his family elders had connections to Buddhism. Su Xing still remembered the Buddhist classic, “wind moves, flag moves, mind moves.” Su Xing remembered that even now, and he originally wanted to show-off, but thinking that it was too childish, he nonetheless stopped. However, Su Xing was still fundamentally an atheist. He believed deities, demons, and God were too fantastical. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Master Category:Characters Category:Alive